A Christmas Miracle
by dreambigwriteoutloud
Summary: Meeting someone once is coincidence, is it not? But meeting them twice in the same place, in the same spot, about a year later? Some might say that's destiny. Christmas Miracles don't come very often, but when they do, it's something special.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, Happy December! So I'm making it a tradition now that I write a Christmas fanfic for you guys every year now. This is my one for this year, and I'm going to try real hard to keep updating it so this might be my priority until after Christmas time, but I will try to update other stories, I promise! I hope you enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

It was after eight at night on Christmas eve. Snow was coming down on Liverpool in a light flurry as the streets came alive with movement, people traveling to their cars to go home for the holidays and spend the night with their families. And then of course, there were always the late, last minute shoppers who crowded the stores in a frantic panic matter, shuffling all over the place trying to get that one last gift or two. The streets were light with Christmas lights, every lamppost bearing a Christmas wreath with a pretty red ribbon. A man stood on the street corner in a Santa costume ringing a bell and collecting money for charity. As people passed by dropping euros into the can, they wished him a Merry Christmas and were on their way. Out of the darkness a figure emerged of a tall young man with brown hair in a red sweater and black sweatshirt, hands stuffed into the pockets of his khakis, trying to keep warm through the thin protection of the gloves he was wearing. The snow continued to fall, crunching beneath the boy's feet as he made his way to he didn't really know where. He was just off on a stroll; no motive, no specific place to be. Just roaming the streets on Christmas eve.

The streets were now almost empty as everyone wanted to get home. Nine strikes from clocks nearby boomed and echoed through the stars, signaling that 9 o'clock had come out to play. The boy stared up at the sky and curled his cold lips together, brushing the snow off of his face with the sleeve of his coat. From behind him, he could hear two girls. It sounded as if they were walking- no, running, toward him.

"Patricia, wait up!" the other girl hollered after her sister. As the first sister passed the boy, the other was trying to catch up.

"Come on, we're already late." The second sister gasped for breath, pushing herself the last bit she had, and ran to catch up, bumping into the boy in the process. She shrieked, embarrassed.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl pushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears under the winter hat she had been wearing, giving the stranger a weak and somewhat guilty smile.

"No, it's okay," he replied, looking at her for a second, sort of speechless. The girl looked down, smiling nervously now.

"Merry Christmas," she said, looking up for only a second before turning away to rush after her sister. "Patricia!"

"Merry Christmas..." he replied to nothing but air. Still the boy stood their in awe, trying to figure out where he had seen her before. He knew that she had looked familiar, but he couldn't place her. And now, she was gone, and he didn't even know her name. All he knew was that she was beautiful, and he had to find her again.

He tried to find her after that. He tried going after her footprints, but those soon were lost in the traffic and more snow to come. Then he tried asking if anyone had seen them, but had no luck. He knew she had to be from around here, because wherever they were late in going, if they were walking, it had to be nearby. All that was left to do was keep looking, and pray for a miracle.

Back where the two sisters ended up, a Christmas party was going on. Patricia smirked when they finally arrived, knocking on the door until a familiar face opened the door. "Patricia!" Joy Mercer's voice squealed. "I was starting to think you weren't going to show." The two girls hugged, and Joy proceeded to hug Piper as well, inviting both of them in. All of Patricia's old friends were there, and even some people that Piper had grown to know. Most of Anubis house had shown up, except for the Americans of course. It was one big party at Joy's father's house. After graduation, few things changed, but not much. A lot of the couples that ended up becoming still lasted, as Patricia was still with Eddie, who had gone to visit his Mum for Christmas but will be back here for New Years. Joy and Jerome were still going strong, as were Fabian and Mara. It was a good feeling to see everyone happy for once.

"Piper I'm getting a drink. Would you like one?" Patricia offered her sister. The brunette nodded, taking a seat on the sofa next to Joy and catching up on the latest gossip. Patricia came back with two glasses of sparkling cider. "So who was that guy you almost ditched me for, eh?" Patricia asked, teasing her. Piper shrugged but couldn't help but smile.

"I honestly don't even know. I bumped into him on accident, apologized, he said it's okay, I said Merry Christmas and then I ran off. I have to say though, he was cute." Patricia sighed, taking a sip of her drink.

"We should have invited him to come with us. Oh well... maybe he'll turn up some day." Piper was silent, sipping her drink, but deep inside, she definitely was hoping so.

* * *

About a year passed and neither stranger ever met again. Now, it was only a few days before Christmas, and Liverpool looked the same as it had last year, minus the snow. Piper was out in the stores, buying her gift for Patricia as she did every year. After making her purchase, she realized she still had an hour and a half to kill before meeting up with Patricia again for lunch. Giving it some thought, she decided to wander the streets and take in the scenery. As she walked, Piper remembered that night, last year. How she bumped into the incredibly tall, handsome stranger, but was too flustered by embarrassment to even say her name, or ask him his. The look on his face though looked as if he remembered her from somewhere, but she was sure she had never seen him before that night. Now, she was wishing she could see him again.

In the distance, Christmas carols could be heard playing. Piper smiled, dancing along as she walked, only subtly. She was so focused on looking down that when she actually looked up, she read the street sign before her and gasped. This was the same intersection that she and Patricia had been on when they encountered the stranger. It was too good to be true to think that there was any chance of meeting him here again. Piper shuffled her feet and went back to her little dance that she was doing. Next thing she knew, a hand was tapping her on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" a low voice sounded. She whipped around, startled, but then relieved at the realization that it was the same stranger she had met ages before.

"How did you know I'd be here?" she asked him, bewildered out of her mind. The boy shrugged.

"I took a lucky guess." She smiled slyly, putting her bag down.

"Okay, well how did you know it was me?" He looked down nervously, looking back up at her.

"I recognized your hair, and your face isn't exactly forgettable. More so because I've figured it out, after 361 days, that I've met your twin before. It took me forever to figure out how I knew you, until I realized, it wasn't you I had known, it was your sister Patricia."

"You're not disappointed, are you?" she asked, lowering her voice.

"Never. Besides, I know your sister's taken. How do you think I met her?" A light bulb went on in the girl's head.

"Through Eddie," she said, realizing the whole situation.

"Bingo. So, how about that dance?" Piper nervously rubbed her arm.

"I don't know... I don't normally dance with strangers." The boy frowned.

"Well, how silly of me. My name is Ben. And yours?"

"Piper," the girl replied, giggling. Ben sighed, thinking of what to say next.

"Well Piper, I like long walks on the beach, my favourite color is sunset orange, winter is my favourite season, I'm in love with armadillos and I think you're beautiful." Piper laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'm pretty sure you just made that up." Ben shrugged.

"All but that last bit." The girl blushed, feeling her face getting hotter.

"Do you say that to everyone?" Ben shook his head.

"Only to people whom I mean it. Now can we have that dance?"

"I think so. But only if you promise not to run away afterwards."

"I wouldn't even think about it." Ben held his hand out for her to take, pulling her in to him gently, that hand holding hers and the other holding her waist. Piper laid a hand on his shoulder, smiling childishly, giggling as well as they danced to the christmas music playing ironically louder now from the store across the street. Ben laughed as well, spinning her around and about, smiling back at her. After their dance, Piper got nervous again.

"That was fun," she admitted.

"Yeah, it was. Listen, Piper. I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything, if you wanted to go out sometime? I just feel like meeting here almost two years in a row, its like destiny, you know? I don't want to lose you." Piper could feel herself blushing again.

"I feel the same way. I'd love to; how about now even? We could get drinks, and talk. Because there has to be more to you than loving sunset orange, long walks on the beach and armadillos," she joked, laughing. Ben burst into laughter as well.

"Truth be told, I hate armadillos. They freak me out." Piper giggled.

"I'm afraid of big birds," she confessed. Ben thought for a minute.

"You mean that big yellow puppet thing?"

"No, silly! Not Big Bird, big birds. Like eagles and hawks, and other big ones. Ooh, especially vultures. Ugh."

"Ohhh," Ben sighed in realization. "No I get that. It's not such a strange fear. I'll tell you about a worse one when we get to the place." Ben held out his hand for Piper to take yet again which she did after getting her bag, holding hands on the way to the cafe.

It was cute little cafe, very quaint and cozy. There weren't many people there, which was good. It made the place all the better to get acquainted. The two got in line, looking at the menu. "Do you know what you want?" Ben asked her sweetly. Piper thought for another second before nodding.

"I want to try the white chocolate latte. My sister said it was good." Ben nodded.

"It sounds good. I'm gonna get a spiced cappuccino." They ordered their drinks and paid, taking a seat at a table. Their drinks would be brought out to them. A waitress brought out a small plate of Christmas cookies for them to munch on as well, free of charge. Piper took off her coat, revealing a royal blue velvet type material sweater. It was very pretty, and it was her favourite sweater. Ben took his coat off, which revealed a white under shirt and a brown sort of sweater type thing over it.

"So, what was this fear you were talking about?" the brunette questioned curiously. Ben laughed nervously.

"You're probably going to think it's silly, but it's true. When I was younger, I was afraid of the color black because it reminded me of the dark, and I was afraid of the dark as a little kid. I refused to wear, look at, eat anything black until I was eight years of age. I was literally terrified, and wanted nothing to do with it," he explained through laughter. Piper smiled, taking a cookie.

"That's not so silly," she insisted. "There was a time I wanted nothing to do with the color red because it reminded me of blood. When Patricia first dyed her hair, I hadn't seen her for a while, so when she came back with red hair it freaked me out." She took a bite of the cookie, smiling still. Their drinks were brought out to them by the same waitress who wished them happy holidays and disappeared back behind the counter. Piper grabbed the mug and held it in her hands, warming her body. Ben took a sip of his, making a face.

"Ah, that's hot," he said, putting it down to cool before taking any more sips. "But delicious." Piper set hers down as well, as even her hands could tell the drink was too hot to drink.

"So how (i)did() you know I would be there again?" Ben ran a hand through his hair.

"To be honest I just hoped I would if I went back. I was prepared to stay there until Christmas eve if I had to." This thought really impacted the girl.

"Really? How come?" Ben took her hands in his that were resting on the table.

"Because from the minute I saw you run away, I wanted you to come back. I had a lot a time to think after that, and I thought about you every day at least twice. Meeting you again this year in the same spot, I don't think that was such a coincidence. I'd even go as far to say it's..."

"A Christmas miracle..." she ended with him.

"Exactly," he confirmed, letting her hands go.

"If we're being completely honest, I wish I hadn't run away that night. If we hadn't been going anywhere, maybe I would have. I don't know... But I don't think meeting again is a coincidence either." Ben took a sip of his now cooler drink, watching the girl. "Hey, my sister and I, we're going to a party tonight. Do you want to come?" Ben sat up, putting his drink down.

"I'd love to, just tell me when and where." Piper smiled excitedly.

"Okay, but first, before we lose track of each other again," Piper started. "Let me see your phone." Ben handed over his phone and traded it for hers. Expertly, Piper put her name and number into his contacts in no time, where as it took Ben a little longer, adding his into her her phone and trading them back. "There. The party is at seven, and we can meet up at the intersection again if you want. It's only a shirt way from there," the girl proposed. Ben nodded, seeing no flaw in that.

"I'd like that. So, how much longer do I have you for before I have to hand you over to Patricia?" He asked, leaning closer to her across the table.

"Well it's thirty-five minutes until I have to meet her at the restaurant, and from here it takes about ten minutes to get there. So that gives us about twenty, twenty-five minutes to finish our drinks," she estimated, taking a sip of hers.

"And these delicious cookies," Ben added, closing his eyes as he bit into it, making the girl laugh. Ben chuckled, noticing the girl eyeing his drink. "Go for it if you want," he said with a smile, pushing the cup toward her. Piper smiled guiltily.

"It looked really good," she said, taking a sip.

"It is," he assured her as the flavor washed over her taste buds.

"Mm, it is. I'll have to get that next time." Piper offered him a sip of hers which he took, thinking why not?

"And I might have to get that next time," he said ironically. "That's a really good latte. Maybe we should come here more often." Piper smiled, trying not to blush.

"Maybe we should." After that, the two no longer strangers made small talk as they finished their drinks. Before either of them knew it, it was time to end their gathering. Or was it a date? Well, either way, it was over. "Unfortunately I have to go," Piper spoke with a frown.

"At least let me walk you there, yeah?" That, she could easily agree to. The two of them got their coats on, picked up their belongings and headed out holding hands, making their way to the restaurant. On the way they talked about life, and what they had been doing since graduating high school three years ago. Piper had gone to college for music, and Ben for history. With all the small talk the made, they also found out that they only lived about twenty minutes away from each other. It was almost a sad feeling when they got to the restaurant. Neither of them wanted to leave. "Well I look forward to tonight," Ben told her.

"Me too." There was an awkward pause between them, as neither knew quite what to say next. "I'll see you at seven," Piper whispered, pulling her hand away slowly, as if not really wanting to let go. Ben smiled, watching her leave and enter the building. Memories of last year flooded through his head, recreating when he first saw her. It felt a lot like that now, only this time he knew she wouldn't be gone forever. Ben left the scene and made the semi long journey home. At least, long when you're walking. Part of this whole situation felt like a dream, but then again, even if it were a dream, he wouldn't want to know. This was his Christmas wish come true, and nothing was going to take it away. She was a Christmas miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, what was his name?"

"Wait, what was her name?"

"I thought so!"

"I thought so..."

* * *

When Piper had met up with Patricia for lunch, her sister had already been there, waiting for her. She smirked when she saw Piper. "Well well, nice of you to show up finally! Where were you just now?" Piper sat down with a guilty smile.

"Sorry sis, I was with someone." Patricia rose an eyebrow in shock, picking up the glass of water she had ordered and swirled it around in her hand.

"Really now? Mind telling me who it was?" Piper got herself situated, taking off her coat and getting comfortable. She turned back to Patricia, leaning over the table.

"You're not going to believe this, but it was that guy we met last year. I was out shopping and I just ran into him! He was so..." Patricia stopped her right there.

"Handsome? Charming?" she mocked, teasing her sister.

"Sweet," she finished, taking a sip of the other glass of water. "He asked me to dance with him to the holiday music that was playing, and then we went to a cafe and had drinks. He even walked me over here. Plus, this time I've got his number. I invited him to the party with us tonight. You don't think that'll be a problem do you?" Patricia shook her head.

"Nah, it should be totally fine. Well, what's his name?" Piper smiled.

Ben headed home, entering the house and collapsing on the couch. Eddie came into the room at the sound of the door closing. "Well it's about time you showed up! I've been cleaning all day for tonight and where have you been?" The blonde asked. Ben sat up, laughing slightly.

"Since when did you become my wife?" he joked. Eddie wasn't in a joking mood. "Sorry. Here, I'll help now. I was out with a girl, though, if you must know." Eddie suddenly changed his attitude.

"Really? Who was she?" Ben smiled as he started working on the dishes.

"It was the girl I met last year that I told you about. Gosh, she's amazing." Eddie started wiping down the counter as Ben talked.

"For real? Why don't you invite her to the party tonight?" Ben opened the cupboard to put the dry and clean dishes away.

"I would have, but she asked me to go one with her tonight." Eddie frowned.

"Bummer. Well I guess not, in a way. Anyway, what's her name? Ben laughed.

"Ben."

"Piper."

"Wait, what was his name?" Patricia asked, making sure she heard it right.

"Wait, what was her name?" Eddie asked, his jaw practically dropping.

"I thought so!"

"I thought so..."

"He's just amazing," Piper smiled, biting her lip.

"She's perfect," Ben exclaimed.

"Tall, about six feet, handsome, brown hair kinda like Mr Sweet's but less... grey?"

"Does she bear a striking resemblance to oh I don't know, my girlfriend?"

"I guess so, yeah."

"Yeah, actually. I know, Miller, she's Patricia's sister, and I think I'm in love with her."

"Piper, he's Eddie's brother."

"How can you be in love with her? You just met her!"

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even make the connection!"

"I've spent the last year thinking about nothing but her, every morning, night, every single moment I wasn't distracted enough doing something else. I'm in love with her, Eddie. You should know the feeling quite well, considering it took you less time to fall for Patricia."

"So... what are you thinking?"

"Okay, you're right. Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to say Piper. That means she invited you to our own party, which is kind of funny actually."

"I'm thinking I'm stupid for not realizing that... But.. I think I might actually love him."

"It's fine, and it actually is kind of funny. I guess I should have figured that though. Oh well."

"Well that settles it then. I'd have to say you two were made for each other. I'm just surprised you haven't met him before."

"Hey, why haven't you met her before, come to think of it?"

"I am too, considering we've been over there before. But then again I'm usually at school."

"School. That's the main reason."

"Well do you think it's a coincidence, meeting him again?"

"So this is like, a coincidence then, right?"

"More like, a Christmas miracle," they had both answered. Piper smiled at her sister while back at Eddie and Ben's, Ben rose an eyebrow, a sly smile on his face. This was no slight coincidence. It couldn't have been, and even if it had, they wouldn't see it as such.

It was only a few hours until the party, and it seemed like there was still so much to do at the Sweet household. Even though Eddie and Ben technically had different last names, Eric Sweet was the father of both of them, and he happened to be the one who purchased the house for them. It was under the Sweet name, therefore it is referred to as the Sweet household. Eddie and Ben ran around the house making sure everything was perfect. Eddie had invited a good amount of people over considering he hadn't seen a lot of his friends from high school in a while. Eddie had made a deal with his parents that he would trade off Christmas every year, going back to america every other year for Christmas and coming back here for New Years like he did last year. This year, he traded off. England got him for Christmas and America for New Years.

"Well, I think we did a pretty good job," Eddie said, satisfied with their work effort. "I have to run to the store, can you finish putting up the decorations?"

"Yeah, sure thing," Ben assured him. "Hey, did you get the-" he started. Eddie smirked.

"Getting it right now." Ben smirked back at him, watching the blonde boy run out into the December atmosphere. He picked up a box of decorations off of the couch and began to hang them about. Looking in the box, there was nothing more dominant than mistletoe. Not only was there the most of it, but there were specific places it was supposed to go.

There had to be mistletoe in every door way, minus the front door though, because that had bells so everyone would know when someone else was here. The mistletoe was also under the patio arch in the back of the house that had been lit up with white Christmas lights and wintery outdoor decorations. As Ben hung the mistletoe and other decorations up, he thought about how this night was going to go. He would meet Piper and Patricia at the spot of agreement, and bring them to the party. Maybe he'll even try to hold her hand. He knew he was going to ask her to dance, maybe on the patio, since it was prettiest out there, and there were outdoor speakers to play the music outside. And maybe they'd even get caught under the mistletoe. No matter how things turned out, he knew for sure that he was going to tell her that he loved her.

* * *

It was time. Eddie had gotten back with plenty of time to spare. Ben pulled on his coat and headed out to meet the girls. When he saw them, he smiled and hurried his pace a bit. "Hey Patricia, he greeted her first. Turning to Piper, he smiled more genuinely. "Hello beautiful." Piper blushed, and Patricia gave an affectionate eye roll.

"Hey Ben. So, are you two love birds ready to go?" Piper felt somewhat embarrassed not realizing before that Ben was Eddie's brother.

"Sorry for inviting you to a party at your own house," Piper said with a laugh.

"It's fine. Frankly I'm not too sure Eddie would've let me stay too long if you hadn't been coming." The couple laughed. Ben held his hand out for her, which she took gratefully and the three of them walked back to Ben and Eddie's house. It wasn't long before the others started to show up either. Soon enough, the house was full of people. All of Anubis house was there too, including Mick and Amber, but still minus Nina. She had family matters to attend to.

Once everyone had came, it was really fun. The music put everyone into a holiday mood, and the food was excellent as well. Ben and Piper had been talking for a while before he took her hand. "Come on, I want to show you something," he told her. Willingly, she followed along. It had snowed that day since Ben and Piper had parted earlier, covering the old snow already on the ground with a fresh new layer. Out on the patio, it was beautiful. Tonight had a clear view of the stars, and the snow sparkled in the moon light. Full moon, too. Piper awed at the scenery.

"Wow," she gasped. This is beautiful." Ben smiled, walking around her.

"I agree. A beautiful night, with a beautiful girl." Piper blushed, looking down at her feet.

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"I told you, I wouldn't say it unless I meant it. I'd scream it from the rooftops if you wanted me to." Piper smiled shyly, doing that thing with her hair again. "Dance with me?" he asked her again, the music coming on over the speakers outside.

"Of course." Piper hung her hands around his neck and he placed his respectively on her waist. She smiled and laughed nervously. Unfortunately Ben picked up on it.

"What's wrong?" Piper hesitated.

"There's just something about tonight that makes it feel like anything is possible, you know? And today even, in general." Ben smiled at her.

"Maybe it's the full moon," he joked. The small brunette girl laughed, looking up at him and noticing how much taller than her he was. As she looked up, she noticed they were standing under the lit up arch that was there, and more so, the mistletoe that was hanging from it.

"Or maybe it's the mistletoe." Piper bit down on her lower lip nervously. Ben looked up as well, even though he had already known it was there.

"Maybe it's both," he offered. "Or maybe it's just you." There was a slight hesitation before both of them stepped closer into a kiss. Noting the height difference, Ben gently lifted her up and put her so that she was standing on his shoes. The kiss was warm, and not like just a regular kiss. It meant something, and both of them clearly knew it. As they kissed, snow started falling again, gently over them. Keeping one hand on her waist to steady her, Ben cupped the side of her face with his other, stroking her cheek with his thumb. As the two of them slowly parted, their eyes still closed, the song they were dancing to faded out.

Piper's face was probably flushed pink, but at this point, she could care less. Ben kept her on his shoes, looking into her eyes. "Piper," he started, his voice soft. "I don't know any other way to say this, but I think I'm in love with you. I have been since last year," Ben confessed. Piper didn't know what to say, think, or do. Ben continued. "I don't think that meeting you was just a coincidence. I know we hardly actually know each other, but like you said, tonight feels like anything is possible, and maybe that's a sign. What do you think? Piper thought for a moment.

"I think..." her heart started beating faster as she tried to find the ability to spit the words back at him. "I think I'm in love with you too." Both of them smiled, relieved. Before they had a chance to do or say anything else, Eddie stepped outside.

"Come one, you two love birds, out of the snow and into the house. You'll see why soon." Piper laughed, confused, but going along with it. Ben however, knew exactly what was going on. The couple followed Eddie inside and Piper whispered to Ben.

"Did we just become a couple?" she asked, for confirmation, not really sure.

"I'm not entirely sure, but it would appear so." They exchanged a look and proceeded into the living room where everyone was gathered by the fire. Patricia came out and handed them both a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hope you didn't freeze out there," Patricia told them. "At least your lips stayed warm." She smirked at her sister and Ben, raising an eyebrow. The two blushed as they watched her walk away. A few minutes passed by before Eddie came back out. The soft Christmas music suddenly changed to a Sick Puppies song and Eddie asked everyone to be quite for an announcement from Patricia. The music was lowered but not turned off as Patricia stood on the coffee table, holding her own cup of hot chocolate in her hand. Once everyone had settled, she spoke.

"Alright, thanks to all of you for coming! I hope you're all having a great time and continue to have a great time. It's great to be here with all of you and all that junk, and uh... I'm not really good with the whole sentimental ting, so... Merry Christmas and let's have one hell of a New Year!" There was a roar of applause and cheers before Eddie asked for silence again. Patricia stayed on the table, wondering what he was doing. The music was turned back up.

"Patricia, you always told me you didn't like sappy traditions or old fashioned concepts, so here's a new one." Eddie reached into his pocket and tossed her a box. When she opened it, her eyes widened. "Marry me, Yacker," he more or less stated rather than asked. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me, Weasel face." Patricia practically jumped into Eddie's arms and kissed him, their friends awing in the back ground. Ben interlocked his fingers with Piper's when she wasn't looking. The girl smiled, looking down at their hands.

"So," Ben spoke. "We're still practically strangers." Piper nodded.

"That we are. Well, we could not be." Piper smirked. "Hi, my name is Piper. I like cold weather, warm fires, and snuggling under blankets while watching movies when it's rainy." Ben laughed, thinking of what to say for himself.

"Well Piper, my name's Ben. I love the color blue, listening to classical music to clear my mind, the smell of freshly cut grass and I've always wanted to learn piano." Piper was interested more so in the piano part.

"Well, maybe I could teach you sometime," she offered. Ben smiled.

"That'd be nice. And maybe we could watch a movie some time when it's rainy. We have plenty of blankets," Bed added, a bit more flirtatiously than Piper had previously been.

"I think I'd like that very much." Ben leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. With the two of them sitting by the fire, and the Christmas music back on, and no worries in the world at all, it was a perfect night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Quick side note* The rating of this fic has been changed**

* * *

Time passed by after that night. It was now April of the new year, and things had changed around the Sweet household. Piper had been sort of living with them here and there, and Patricia had officially practically moved in. Eddie and Patricia had their room downstairs while Ben and Piper had theirs upstairs. Piper usually spent the weekends there, and a few days throughout the week. How many days each week varies, besides Friday through Sunday. She and Ben stayed upstairs most of the time, although they never really did anything but talk, play piano, and occasionally kiss.

The weather outside was ick, and not pleasant. It had rained earlier, and every thing outside had gotten wet; including the laundry that was on the clothes line. However, Piper seemed to be enjoying it. It was late in the day, early evening and Piper had her hands on the piano, playing away at it like you wouldn't believe. Ben quietly managed to sneak in through the door and come up behind her. Extending his arms out around her, he reached for her hands with his. Piper was so focused on the music that the sight and feel of his hands startled her. "You scared me," she huffed. Ben laughed, smiling. "What have you been up to?" she asked curiously, spinning around in her stool.

"Nothing much. I just came inside from checking the post. It's rainy out there." Piper nodded, giving a little chuckle.

"Perfect indoor weather," the girl stated. Ben recalled what she had said back a few months prior at the Christmas party they had.

"Speaking of which," he started, stepping behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "You know, this is perfect movie weather. It's relaxing, quiet, we have the house to ourselves... and not to forget cozy. And I do recall you saying you liked to watch movies on rainy days." The brunette female looked up and behind him as he was holding her. She flashed a smile toward him and giggled, real girly like.

"What would we watch?" Ben thought for a bit.

"What about Les Miserables?" Piper's face lit up.

"I'd like that, very much." Ben kissed her forehead and smiled. Patricia and Eddie weren't home, as they went out to meet up with a few friends for dinner or something.

"Then we shall watch." Ben stood, grabbing his laptop from his desk and the Les Mis DVD from the shelf, putting it in. Piper crawled up onto their bed, situating herself under the blankets. Ben climbed in after her, setting up the laptop so they both would be able to see it. He wrapped his arm around Piper as the girl rested her head on his shoulder and watched. After a while it got later, and Piper's head was now rested on Ben's chest, one arm across his abdomen hugging him. Ben looked down at her and could tell that she was sleepy. He paused the movie.

"Tired already?" Ben asked her. She sleepily nodded, yawning. Piper could hear the steady heart beat coming from her boyfriend's chest which made her smile. "We could go to bed if you want. Or we could just stay here like this. It's up to you." Piper looked up at her boyfriend and thought. The movie was almost over, but Piper wasn't sure if she wanted to finish.

"I'm happy doing anything if you're holding me," she sleepily mumbled. Piper had woken up early that day, and she had been doing a lot recently that tired her out. Ben wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her, kissing the top of her head. Piper's eyes fluttered open and closed, open and closed as she listened to his heart beat. It was making her sleepier, which she didn't at all mind.

"Go to sleep," he whispered to her, his lips brushing against her ear. The feeling gave her chills, but the good kind. Piper practically shuddered under the blankets.

"I'm not tired," she lied, her eyes closed this time. Ben laughed.

"Yes you are. Go to sleep, please Piper. I'm not going anywhere." Ben left a trail of light kisses down her neck before kissing her softly on the lips and whispering goodnight to her. Ben moved his laptop so that it was no longer on the bed with them and snuggled down in the blankets with Piper, smiling at the girl who was now sound asleep. Gently, he reached for her hand with his and stroked it with his thumb before settling down with her to go to bed as well. Neither of them woke until the morning.

In the morning, Piper moved in her sleep, her eyes fluttering open and her back arching slightly. Ben was woken up by her movement, and sleepily propped himself up on the the pillows. Piper rolled over to face him. "Good morning," he whispered in his sleepy voice. For some reason a guy's sleepy voice is usually always attractive, and it was, definitely. Piper smiled, closing her eyes again. Ben kissed her awake this time, which she didn't mind. "I think Eddie made breakfast," he added, able to smell it wafting upstairs. The two of them rolled out of bed with their bed heads and wrinkled clothes, heading downstairs to where breakfast was indeed being served.

"Oh, there you two are. We hadn't seen you last night, so we had no clue if you were even home, but we figured you'd turn up eventually," Eddie told them. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"He's half joking. We figured out you were in bed after, but we had thought you two might have left before we knew." Piper blushed at her sister's indirect hint at their assumptions. Ben didn't seem to get it, but when you had Patricia as a sister, you just got it. "Breakfast?" she offered them. All four of them sat down together and ate when the phone started ringing. It was Eddie's mother.

"Mom?" he answered. "Really? Well that's great news! Wait, hold on. Patricia," he called, blocking the phone. "My mom said she talked to the minister and they can do any night in June." June was when Patricia and Eddie decided they wanted to get married since thats when they finished the school year. They had planned on getting married in a hotel and just spending the night there with friends, then going out the next day.

"Okay great. Well what about the 21st? That's a Saturday." Eddie put the phone back to his ear.

"The 21st," he repeated. There was a moment of silence before Eddie spoke again. "Great. Thanks mom. Love you too..." he added, less enthusiastically. Piper and Ben giggled as Eddie hung up the phone. He gave them a look and they stopped, trying not to laugh any more.

"Patricia, do you think Mum and Dad will come?" Piper asked, sipping her drink. Patricia shrugged.

"I think Mum will, but I don't know about Dad." There was a look in her eyes that showed the question and her answer bothered her, but she tried to hide it. Their mother liked Eddie, and Eddie's mom simply adored Patricia, which the redhead will be the first to admit, she doesn't understand. However it's certainly not a bad thing at all. Mr Williamson however, him and Patricia had never really gotten along. Piper was daddy's little girl in the family, so she had no idea if her father was going to come to her wedding. It didn't help that he never really showed approval of Eddie either. The girl shrugged it off. "If they come, they come. If not, that's their loss." Eddie stepped in, breaking the tension.

"We better go call and tell everyone we have a date then." Him and Patricia walked off, leaving Ben and Piper in the kitchen. Ben waited until they were out of hearing to say anything.

"Is there a reason your dad might not show up?" he sort of whispered.

"Him and Patricia really don't get along. Plus, we don't think he approves of Eddie. Our father's kind of strict." Ben rose an eyebrow.

"So what if he doesn't like me?" the boy asked, concerned. Piper smiled.

"He'll like you. I promise." Piper never considered herself as Daddy's princess, even though that's practically what she was. The only thing that didn't classify her as that was the fact that she didn't ask for all the attention, or even want it, really. She just got it.

"Well that's good," Ben said reassuringly. Ben wrapped his arms around Piper's waist from behind, kissing her on the cheek. "What do you want to do?" Ben whisper asked her. Piper shrugged.

"I kinda wanna play piano again," she confessed.

"Are you finally gonna finish my lesson?" he asked her. Piper shrugged.

"Maybe," the girl dragged out. "If you catch me first. Piper escaped from the boy's arms, running for upstairs before she could realize what she had said and started chasing after her. Piper laughed on the way up the stairs, not daring to look behind her although Ben was catching up rather quickly. Her hand reached the doorknob and flung the door open, Ben now right on her heels. The boy grabbed her by the waist, Piper letting out a shriek, and both of them collapsed backwards onto the bed. Ben had fallen purposely in a way so that Piper would have landed on him instead of the other way around. Gently, Piper pushed herself up, pinning Ben to the bed. Flipping her hair out of the way, she looked down at him and laughed. "Okay, so you caught me." Ben smirked, placing his hands on her side. There was a pause of silence in which the two probably would have kissed if Piper hadn't bounced off the bed and rush to her piano.

"Well that's just not fair," Ben told her, shaking his head. He pulled over another stool and sat beside her, watching her play. The way her hands danced across the keys was amazing, and made him want to learn even more. Piper pitied his interest and decided to teach him a few things.

"Put your hands here," Piper showed him. He did as she said, and with her guidance, he had actually played a song. His face lit with a smile which made Piper smile as well. They worked on piano for a while before Ben realized the time.

"Oh shoot, I have to go. I'm almost late for work. I'll see you later," Ben kissed her goodbye, grabbing his coat and heading out the door. A few minutes later, Patricia had come in and shut the door. Piper looked surprised, and confused.

"Oh, hey Patricia. What's up?" Patricia sat down on the bed and patted it for her sister to join her. Piper sat beside her twin. "Well?" Patricia turned to face her directly.

"What's up with you and Ben? Have you guys done anything yet?" Piper wasn't quite 100% sure what Patricia meant this time.

"What do you mean?" Patricia rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" Piper's eyes widened.

"That's a bit personal, don't you think?" Again with the eye rolling.

"I'll take that as a no. Well what are you guys waiting for?"

"We haven't even been for that long! We're not gonna just do it for the sake of doing it!"

"Why not? What if you wait too long, and then you guys are no good? Then what?"

"Patricia!" Piper gasped.

"I'm just saying it's possible! Eddie and I did it to get it out the way like two months after, and that was only because we couldn't do it before." Piper buried her face that was now bright red in her hands.

"I don't need to know this, Patricia."

"I'm just trying to help you. Are you planning on being a virgin for the rest of your life? Are you just never gonna have kids?" Piper was starting to get even more embarrassed.

"I don't want it to be awkward, okay? I don't want anything to go wrong. What if you're right? What if we do it and it doesn't work out? Then what? I really like him, Patricia," Piper whispered.

"Well if he's anything like Eddie..." Piper cut her off right there.

"Patricia!" Her sister shrugged.

"Sorry. Look, it's probably gonna be awkward however long you wait, but I'm telling you it's better to just get it over with. And I know you don't wanna hear it but I'm serious, if he's anything like Eddie..." she didn't have to say more for her sister to get the message. Patricia smirked, leaving her sister to ponder that. Flustered, Piper fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Patricia was right, she hated to admit. But the fact simply was, Piper didn't know if she was ready.


End file.
